The Sun and The Sky
by 39Raindrops
Summary: R27 and G27; A gift for my Reborn-bby...and everyone who likes these pairings. R&R Pretty please with cherry on top
1. Defeated

I dedicate this fanfic to my sweet Reborn, who begged me to write an R27 story.

I'll try to update as fast as possible, beccause she'll bite me to death if i don't...

Anyways, R&R please.

* * *

Tsuna squeaked and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Reborn walked closer to the teen.  
"No-good Tsuna, you got defeated again. If this continues, you'll never be able to become a great mafia boss. "Then the baby looked at Gokudera.  
"At least Gokudera is trying his best."  
The silver- haired teen smiled at Reborn, and rushed to Tsuna, apologizing all the way there.  
"I'm sorry, Tenth, are you hurt?" He quickly helped up the brunette and looked at the Arcobaleno.  
"We should head back, the Tenth tried his best. I'm sure, he'll eventually figure out the way to perform that new technique."

Tsuna whined a little. He had severe cuts all over his body already, and seemed to need treatment, so the Storm guardian, not waiting for Reborn's answer, picked him up in bridal carry – which made Tsuna turn into bright red, and rushed back to the Vongola hideout. Reborn followed them.

It has been a few days already since they arrived to Italy for some 'special training' (as Reborn called), but Tsuna still couldn't get used to the new place which was more a huge castle-like building than a hideout, and got lost from time to time. He usually ended up in random places like the kitchen or the basement. For his luck, Gokudera would have found him every time, and led back to his room.

Gokudera took Tsuna into his bedroom and put gently on the bed. The teen bowed and apologized once again for hurting him, then disappeared to get Ryouhei. While waiting for the Sun Guardian, Reborn sat on Tsuna's bed.  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!! Reborn! When did you get here?" Tsuna jumped, which he regretted immediately, remembering his cuts on all over his body.  
Reborn frowned and kicked the boy on his head.  
"I was here for the whole time, obviously." The infant pointed his green-back gun at Tsuna. The boy flailed and shrieked again.  
"I-I'm sorry, Reborn!"  
The baby smirked and lowered the gun. The same time, the door swung open, and another baby ran inside in a cow-printed playsuit.  
"Lambo arrived!" He started laughing and took out a pink grenade from his hair.  
"Reborn, you'll die today!" He shouted and threw the grenade at the Arcobaleno. Reborn kicked it back right at Lambo, and it exploded, leaving a quite big hole in the room's floor, making the baby fly back into the wall. Lambo started sobbing.  
"To...le…rate…" He managed and pulled out a big pink bazooka from his hair, and shot with it.

Unfortunately he pointed the bazooka at the wrong direction, and it hit Reborn instead. Pink cloud appeared around the bed, and after a few seconds, a tall, black suited man came out from the smoke. He glared at Lambo and pointed his gun at the baby.  
The small Thunder Guardian, seeing the adult version of the Arcobaleno quickly rushed towards the door, leaving his bazooka behind, and hit the wall two times before finding the exit. Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle at that, thought the baby didn't find it that funny, and he ran out from the room, crying loudly. Kyouko-chan probably found him, the boy thought, because the crying ended suddenly somewhere at the end of the corridor.

Reborn frowned once again, and his gun turned back to a lizard and it climbed up onto the man's fedora. Then he looked at The injured teen, and sighed.  
"Seriously, when will you get better at fighting? My younger self must have a hard time with you…" He mumbled, more likely to himself and sat back onto the bed.  
"Take off your shirt." Reborn ordered.  
"HIIIIE, Reborn, what are you saying?" Tsuna turned red again. Why would Reborn ask him something weird like this?  
"Just take it off already, No-good Tsuna." Reborn snapped out, and Leon moved a little.

Tsuna, not wanting to get a bullet into his head,- which (Tsuna was sure about ) wouldn't be a Dying Will Bullet this time –he quickly took off his once white, now blood- stained shirt of his, letting his porcelain white skin seen. He was thin, and a few scars already decorated the small and fragile-looking body. However the brunette wasn't as weak as it seemed, Reborn noted to himself. He already fought serious battles, and won them all. No wonder, he was the next generation Vongola boss.

The Sun Arcobaleno leaned closer to Tsuna, and ran a finger along on a scar. Tsuna blushed slightly, not knowing what he should do. The next moment, the door flung open again, almost breaking out from it's holder and a short, silver-haired teen was standing in the doorway.  
"Sasagawa Ryouhei arrived to the extreme!" He shouted, not bothering by the strange looks he got from Tsuna and Reborn. After the unusual – well, it was quite usual for him- entry, Ryouhei looked at the bed, noticing Reborn still leaning ambiguously close to the teen. Ryouhei blushed a little, and stepped backwards.  
"I'm EXTREMELY sorry for bothering you in the wrong time. The Octopus-head told me that Sawada needs treatment so I came here. "He stopped for a second. "And who is the man with you, Sawada? Is he going to join the box club?" He looked at the adult Reborn curiously.

Tsuna laughed nervously.  
"Oniisan, I don't think, that Reborn wants to join the box club." He looked at the Arcobaleno for help. Instead he smiled at Ryouhei.  
"Maybe next time, now I have some business with Tsuna right now."  
Tsuna squeaked at the comment.  
"But Reborn, what about my injuries?"  
The Vongola Sun Guardian, not waiting for answer, turned around and left, slamming back the door to its place. Tsuna wondered how long that door will last if everyone tries to break it.

"Did you forget that I'm a Sun attribute as well? I can heal your wounds too." Reborn took out a small box from his pocket. It was obviously Ryouhei's box. Tsuna sighed.  
"Oi, Reborn, don't go around and steal boxes please, Oniisan will tear this place into pieces once he notices that it's gone."  
"I didn't get this box from the young Ryouhei. The older one lent this to me." Reborn opened the box and started treating the boy. Tsuna closed his eyes, and waited for more pain, but when he noticed that he's feeling better instead, he opened them again. He smiled, as he watched the man treating his injuries so gently. Tsuna didn't think that Reborn could be actually gentle.

* * *

Tell me what do you think about this? 3


	2. Inspiration

This chapter is a lot shorter. I don't know what to write. Please R&R.

I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn and the characters.

* * *

Tsuna landed on his bums yet again. He whimpered and opened his eyes slowly. He was still in his room, but the Arcobaleno disappeared long ago. As the teen could tell it was about ten in the morning. The curtains were pulled away, and the sun was reflecting brightly from the antique furniture and the floor. The Sky Guardian yawned and stood up, using the bed as support. He didn't remember when his tutor left last night after treating him, and Tsuna stopped for a minute to wonder if Reborn stayed in his adult form. He then quickly shook his head mentally.  
'No, he must have returned to normal after the five minutes passed.' He nodded a little to self and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. As he stepped under the nice warm water, Tsuna let his mind wander. He was mostly thinking about today's torture – the one Reborn called 'training' – and other stuff like that.

After getting out of the shower, Tsuna started to examine his scars in the mirror. His glance stopped on the one Reborn touched yesterday, and a light shiver ran down on his spine. The baby Reborn would always touch him normally, most likely to hurt him, but that was different yesterday.  
"No no no no, what am I thinking?" Tsuna almost yelled at himself because of the stupid thought and headed back to his room. He quickly grabbed his clothes, someone already prepared him carefully laying them on the bed – Tsuna doubted that it would have been the Arcobaleno- and started dressing.

About fifteen minutes later, he was running on the corridor towards the dining room, almost bumping into a smiling Yamamoto, and tripping on Lambo, who was sitting in the way, and eating his giant lollipop. He was now sure that he missed the breakfast, so instead he changed his course towards the kitchen, hoping that he'll find some food there.

The brunette looked around in the kitchen, hoping, that Reborn won't be around, because he would probably kick him out from there without food. Instead – more to Tsuna's surprise- he found a plate with some neatly arranged sandwiches and a glass of orange juice.

"Kyouko-chan…" Tsuna smiled at the plate with a thankful expression, and quickly sat down.  
"Stupid Tsuna, nobody said that it was Kyouko-chan who put that plate there for you. Besides you were late from the breakfast, what excuse do you have for that?" The baby jumped out from nowhere and landed right in front of Tsuna.  
"Re-re-re-re-REBORN!!!" Tsuna jumped and shrieked.  
"No, please don't take my food; you can take anything, just leave my food alone…" The teen continued quickly, now flailing with hands.  
"W-wait…I changed my mind. You can take anything, but my food, and my life…" Tsuna talked really fast. Maybe Reborn was after his life today, Tsuna was never sure about that.

Reborn smirked, and that silenced Tsuna. He stared at the infant, hoping, that he didn't take seriously what the boy just said.  
"Don't say weird things, stupid Tsuna, I wouldn't kill you. My mission is to keep you alive after all." Tsuna sighed in relief.  
"I just wanted to say, that the food is not from Kyouko-chan. I made it for you." Tsuna stared blankly at the baby. There's no way that Reborn would do anything like that for him, unless there's something behind it. Tsuna looked at the sandwiches again mistrustfully.

"Don't worry, it's not poisonous. I made it so you would get some inspiration for the training." He explained.  
"I-inspiration?" The young Vongola boss didn't know what to say.  
"Just eat quickly, and get ready for today's training already." Reborn kicked Tsuna's head, and then disappeared before Tsuna could even whine about that. He sighed, and bit into one of the sandwiches. It tasted awesome, and the teen smiled. He quickly finished his breakfast and ran to the dayroom, where the other guardians were gathered already.

* * *

Again, R&R please?

-goes to sleep-


	3. Loose

Finally, some action. Maybe i'll have to change the rating soon if i go like this...OTL|||

Katekyo Hitman Reborn is still not mine, nor the characters.

* * *

Yamamoto laughed, and scrambled to his feet.  
"Nice move, Tsuna." He complimented the boy. Reborn smirked and pulled his fedora into his face.  
"Good thing, I thought you'll never learn that technique. Now let's go back to the mansion." The baby turned around to leave, and Tsuna blacked out his flame from his forehead. The Sky Guardian walked to Yamamoto to check his injuries first, and then after he made sure, that the swordsman's wounds are not severe, he smiled. No wonder, it was Yamamoto, after all.

The two teens headed back to the hideout, tired and beaten up, but somewhat happy. Reborn was waiting for them in the hall already, with the Sun Guardian at his side. Ryouhei quickly greeted the guys in his usual extreme way, and Tsuna left Yamamoto to Ryouhei to let the boxer treat the other teen's wounds. The young Vongola boss headed back to his room to get a shower after the exhausting training. He felt tired, but not in an uncomfortable way. Tsuna stretched and took off his clothes to step under the warm and relaxing shower, and closed his eyes, enjoying the soft water drops caressing his skin.

A long hour later, Tsuna stepped out from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, and walked to the wardrobe. He started to search for some shirt he can put on for the dinner, but the wardrobe was empty.

Shocked, Tsuna started to run around the room, searching for his clothes everywhere. First he ran to his bed, and looked under it, and then he moved the sheets if there were any clothes there. Unfortunately there weren't any, but his screaming and loud searching was probably heard by Reborn, since the Arcobaleno stood in the doorway when Tsuna looked up.

The Sky Guardian's hand stopped as his eyes slowly wandered upwards on the –now- adult man's body. He finally stopped at Reborn's eyes. The Arcobaleno smirked.  
"For how long are you going to stare at me like that, Tsuna?"  
Said boy shook his head, and quickly put the towel on his waist straight, blushing.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" He managed.  
"Why are you screaming in a towel anyways?" Reborn walked over the teen to examine him.  
"I-I…just took a shower a-and…I don't know where are my clothes…Someone stole them." Tsuna started panicking again.  
"Calm down already, Tsuna." The boy just realized that Reborn didn't add any attribute after his name. 'I don't get it, Reborn would always call me Stupid Tsuna or No-good Tsuna…' he busied himself with his thought, and only got back to reality –with a shrieking sound- when Reborn hit him in the head.

"Oww, Reborn, that was mean. Why did you do that?" He whined.  
"Because your mind was wandering again while I was talking to you." Reborn frowned. Tsuna muttered an apology, and the Arcobaleno continued.  
"Come to my room, we'll find some clothes for you, and stop whining already." Not waiting for an answer, the man grabbed Tsuna's wrist, and pulled out from his room. They didn't go too far, Reborn's room was the third from there.

The Arcobaleno led Tsuna into the room and motioned him to sit down. The room was a lot bigger than the teen's with furniture in the same style, but the curtains were closed. Reborn turned the lights on, and stepped to the wardrobe. Tsuna sat shyly in the huge armchair, and looked around the room. The deep-blue velvet curtains were brushing the floor gently as the soft wind ran through the single window that was left open. A thin moon ray reflected from the king sized baroque styled bed, and continued on the night stand where was a single lamp standing on the top.

The boy didn't have any more time to look around, because the hitman was now standing in front of him, holding out a pair of pants and a white shirt to Tsuna to take them.  
"Put these on, and get lost already." Okay, that was not the nicest thing Reborn could say, but at least Tsuna now had some clothes to put on. All he needed now was…  
"Reborn…could you turn around?" He blushed and looked at the floor.  
"I don't get why you are so shy about it, just change already." The Arcobaleno started, but stopped when he saw Tsuna's expression.  
"Fine…" He surrendingly sighed and turned into the opposite direction.

Tsuna quickly changed into the clothes reborn gave to him. They were not his size, actually a lot bigger than what he would normally wear.  
"You can turn back now, Reborn." The hitman did as Tsuna said, and examined the boy. He couldn't help but smile about how cute the little Sky guardian looked in the big clothes. No wonder, they were his size after all, and Tsuna was a lot smaller than him.  
"Maybe we should have asked Yamamoto or Gokudera-kun to lend you some clothes instead." Reborn bit back a chuckle about Tsuna's pouting reaction on the comment.

The same minute, Tsuna moved a little. That only was enough to let the shirt slid off of his shoulder, making the teen look even cuter and –Reborn couldn't find the right word– vulnerable.

Without any second thought, the hitman stepped closer to Tsuna, and that made the teen flinch, shutting his eyes. After a long second, when he thought that nothing bad happened, he opened his one eye, looking at Reborn. The adult was kneeling in front of Tsuna, face only a few centimeters from the boy's. The brunette almost shrieked again, face turning into a bright pink shade. Noticing his expression, Reborn let out a light chuckle, and continued fixing the shirt, which Tsuna only just noticed.

"R-reborn…" The boy breathed out in relief. "Don't scare me like that."  
The Arcobaleno smiled a little at Tsuna.  
"It's loose." He stated.  
Tsuna blinked in confusion.  
"The shirt. It's too big for you. I was just fixing it." He explained and then pulled his hands away.  
Tsuna looked into the man's eyes. Probably that was the first time, seeing Reborn from that close. The usually expressionless eyes of the hitman were somehow less gloomy…maybe almost smiling, Tsuna thought.  
In the next moment, Reborn leaned closer, still kneeling in front of the teen, so their lips were almost brushing, and Tsuna could feel the warm breath of the man on his burning cheeks, however the boy didn't move. The Arcobaleno smirked and closed the distance between them with a gentle kiss. A couple of lifelong-seeming minutes later, Reborn pulled back, and murmured into the embarrassed teen's ear.  
"Next time, I'll stay longer."

Tsuna heard a strange sound and the next moment he was surrounded with pink smoke. It took a few seconds for him to get back into his senses, and found himself staring at the Arcobaleno's baby form, still blushing. He was yet to stomach, that his first kiss was stolen by his home tutor.

* * *

-Runs from crazy fangirls-

NOOO, PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!!!!

[/Rant]


	4. Story

It almost became a lot longer than what i planned...seriously, i need more time, i have to go now. R&R plz.

* * *

"Ahh, Yamamoto-kun, good timing. Have you seen Reborn?" Tsuna rushed downwards the stairs when he noticed the swordsman and smiled.  
"If you mean the baby, then he just left. I don't really remember, but he said something about some mission he can go now since you've learnt some technique…I guess" Yamamoto laughed and continued walking.

"Wait, do you know, where he went?" Tsuna panicked.  
"No, he told me not to tell you that h left either…oops, now I remember, I wasn't supposed to tell you that he left for a mission…just don't tell him that you knew it, okay?" The black-haired teen waved at Tsuna and the Sky Guardian was sure now, that he won't get any more information from the swordsman so he let Yamamoto leave, and rushed to the door, hoping, that his tutor would be still close.

Tsuna opened the door just to see a black Mercedes Benz with dark windows leaving. The boy fell to the ground, disappointedly.  
"Geez, I'll be killed later. Now how am I supposed to tell Reborn that a guy wanted to meet him? I don't even know who he was…" The brunette whined on the floor.

Suddenly, Tsuna heard a light chuckle from behind, and he turned around quickly. A tall man stood behind him, his hair color was the same as Tsuna's, and his eyes were glowing in a beautiful honey color. He was in his early twenties, and Tsuna would need to look up if he wanted to see into his eyes.

"Giotto" The young man said.  
Tsuna blinked in confusion.  
"What?" The sky guardian wondered if that was some Italian word.  
"My name, that is." Giotto chuckled again.  
"You're a funny person…erm…What's your name? I forgot to ask." He smiled at Tsuna.  
"E-ehh…me?" The boy blushed. "I-I'm Sawada T-Tsunayoshi…j-just call me Tsuna…" He stuttered.  
"Nice to meet you, Tsuna. So…I guess I can't meet with Reborn now…I wonder if he's running away or something, he was supposed to know that I'm coming today." Giotto sighed. "Now I have to go back."  
The teen pouted.  
"Sorry, I didn't think Reborn would leave just now…It must have been something important. But how about waiting for him? I'm sure, he'd come back later, because he promised me a really cruel tortu…I mean training." Tsuna laughed nervously and stood up.  
"I'll show you around the place, I'm quite familiar here already…well that is if you want to wait for him."

Giotto smiled at the teen and patted his head.  
"Don't worry; I know this place very well."He stopped a little. "Well, if you want to show me your room, that would be nice."  
Tsuna smiled back at the man cutely and nodded.  
"Okay, it's this way then." The young Vongola led Giotto towards his room.

A few minutes later, Tsuna frowned in frustration.  
"AAAAAARG, I'm sure, it must be here." Giotto laughed so hard that his tears came out.  
"S-sorry…." He chuckled. "I didn't expect you to get lost towards your room…"  
Tsuna pouted. "That's mean, Giotto-san, I was trying my best."  
"Well, just tell me how your room looks like, I'll lead you there."  
After Tsuna explained, the man pointed at a door not far from them, and started laughing again.  
"Actually your room is the same I used to have when I first got here." He led Tsuna to the room, and stroked the boy's hair as an apology. The kid smiled at him and they both went into the room.

Giotto took a seat on the sofa, and Tsuna chose the armchair, close to the man. For a few seconds, no one said a word, so the Sky Guardian decided to break the silence first.

"I'm really sorry about that Reborn left just like that; he always does unreasonable things…" He started the apology.  
"Don't mind about that, he never really liked to spend time with his old students, at least he was not making fun of me."  
Tsuna opened his eyes wide.  
"You were his student too? I would have never guessed." Somehow the teen could never imagine that someone as 'cool' and 'collected' would need a home tutor like Giotto.  
"Yes, tho' it was only for a short time." Giotto explained. "Still, I've learnt quite a lot from him. And about him as well." He smirked. "Hey, actually there are a few stories I could tell to you, so we won't be bored while we're waiting for Reborn. If you don't have anything to do, sorry, I forgot to ask you if you're busy or something."  
Tsuna shook his head.  
"No, not at all, I'd be happy to hear stories about Reborn." He smiled, and Giotto started his stories.

It was already past 6 pm when the man stood up and walked to the window. He smiled at Tsuna, and watched the baby Reborn getting out from the black car.  
"I guess, we should finish it for today, your tutor arrived. Let's go and greet him instead." He walked back to Tsuna only to pick the boy up in a bridal carry – more to Tsuna's disagreement – and in the next moment, he was running downwards the stairs with the flailing and squeaking teen.

Reborn frowned and reached for Leon.  
"What the hell are you doing here? You should have gone home a long ago." He then looked at Tsuna. "And what do you think you're doing with my precious student?"  
Giotto still carried the startled boy, and smiled.  
"It's nice to see you again, Reborn. I missed you too." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
"Just put him down, and you won't have to stay any longer." Leon turned into a gun in the hitman's and he pointed it at Giotto.  
"Well, that won't make me put Tsuna down. 'Sides I kinda grew to like him, I was thinking about taking him with me." He continued smiling, but held the boy a little tighter.

Giotto jumped to the side, and the next moment a bullet hit the wall just where he was standing earlier. Tsuna didn't understand how can someone 'jump away' from a bullet, but the man just laughed.  
"Come on, Reborn, I was kidding. I came here to greet you while you're staying in Italy, and you're trying to kill me. Mean as always."  
"Just put down Tsuna." Reborn was still pointing the gun at the other.  
"Okay, okay. Here you go." He gently put the teen down and stepped away from him. Tsuna bit his lip in confusion, and looked at Giotto, then Reborn.  
"Reborn, don't be mean with him, he's really nice actually." The boy pouted.  
"He's a pervert, actually, but thanks for telling me." The Arcobaleno frowned.

Giotto rolled his eyes.  
"I'm not a perv at all, don't scare little boys, Reborn."  
Tsuna sighed and turned around.  
"I let you guys settle things by yourselves then, I guess, I don't want to get involved in a gunfight." He stated and started to walk away.  
"Wait, Tsuna, I have no intention to fi…" Giotto started, but he didn't have time to finish, because he had to jump away from another bullet.  
"I hope, that Reborn won't act like this towards me once he stops being my tutor." Tsuna thought as he rushed upstairs and shut his door's room.


	5. Depth

Finally update. A small one tho. Reborn will be happy bf of the fluff...-dances-

* * *

"No, Reborn stop, please…" Tsuna whined then squealed suddenly. "Not there!" … "T-that's cold…"  
Gokudera looked out from the window where Tsuna and Reborn had their training. Tsuna was dipping wet from the previous attack that came from a monitor. The Arcobaleno was still pointing the pipe towards Tsuna. Gokudera sighed and went back to play the piano.

"Reborn, what kind of training is this? It seems like you're just trying to kill me with that stuff." The brunette continued whining. "And what if I catch a cold?"  
"If you do that, I'll nurse you, of course." Reborn smirked and a shiver ran along Tsuna's spine.  
"N-no, that's totally not necessary…I'd rather die than have you as a nurse" He muttered, and the next moment he was up in the air again thanks to the high pressure water.

"A-choo." Tsuna sneezed loud, and entered to the bathroom.  
"It's all your fault, dame-Tsuna." Reborn pointed out, and the boy could have argued with that, but didn't dare. Instead he turned the water on to prepare a hot bath for himself.  
"Reborn, could you look at the other way? I'm trying to undress." He mumbled as he started taking off his clothes.  
"Don't worry, Tsuna, I've seen stuff like that before." The baby continued watching.  
"Reborn! That's not what I meant! Just don't look, it's embarrassing." Tsuna frowned, and Reborn looked away until Tsuna lowered himself into the hot water.

A few minutes passed, and Reborn already got comfortable in the edge of the bathtub, when the bathroom's door swung open, and I-pin dashed in, followed by Lambo, with pink grenades in both hands.  
"Gyaaaha, you can't run from the great Lambo-san, I'll catch you!" The baby shouted and threw a grenade at I-pin. The little girl kicked it back right to Lambo, which move was followed by an explosion what made Lambo literally attached to the bathroom's wall.  
"To-le-ra-te…" He sobbed and pulled out the bazooka from his hair. Reborn and Tsuna just watched them, not knowing what to do.

I-pin kicked out the bazooka from Lambo's hand before he could shot himself with it and grabbed the boy only to disappear with him as fast as they arrived. However the weapon shot at Reborn instead and now the Arcobaleno's adult form looked at the mess and the embarrassed Tsuna with a frown.

"HIIIIEE! Reborn!" Tsuna squealed and flailed with hands. "I told you not to look this way."  
"Yes, I remember. It's embarrassing." Reborn leaned closer. "What else is embarrassing for you?"  
"W-Well…that is…That is not important right now, just don't look at me!" He snapped.  
"Was the last time embarrassing as well?" He started to tease the poor boy. Tsuna flailed again.  
"N-no way I'm gonna tell you, Reborn, stop with the nonsense. I don't even know why you did that, and it was totally unreasonable…" Tsuna talked really fast, unintentionally making sure that Reborn will know how awkward – Tsuna was not sure that it's the right word - was that... Kiss. He blushed at the thought and the man smirked at the reaction.  
"You liked it." It was not a question. Tsuna turned even redder.  
"W-well…" He stuttered. "It was not unpleasant…" The boy bit his lip. "Please Reborn, I want to get out." The adult frowned a little and turned around so Tsuna could get out from the bathtub, and then turned back when the boy finished wrapping a towel around his small waist.

From a sudden idea, Reborn lifted up Tsuna and –against the boy's will- carried him back to his room, while the Sky guardian was busy with blushing and flailing.  
"W-why did you do that?" Tsuna pouted when he found himself on his bed.  
"I thought you looked cute. Maybe. A little." Reborn added, smiling.  
"You're really mean, Reborn. I don't even know how I can love a mean person like you…" Tsuna quickly covered his mouth as he realized what he just said. Reborn chuckled at the reaction.

"Say that again." He sat beside Tsuna and smiled. The boy shook his head.  
"I said, say it again." Tsuna moved a little farther.  
"If you don't say, I'm going to make you say it." Reborn grabbed Tsuna's wrists and pinned the boy down to the bed, crawling on top of him. Tsuna squealed.  
"R-Reborn! Let me go…."  
"Just say it and you're free" Reborn sounded serious. Tsuna blushed.  
"O...okay. Just don't laugh…" The boy took a deep breath. "I'm deeply in love with you."  
Reborn smiled and kissed the surprised teen.

* * *

R&R please, as always?


	6. Astronomy

**Uhh, finally update.**

**I had a very hard dilemma if i should change the story's rating and coninue with smut, but at the end i decided not to.**

**It was not easy to keep it K but i managed it. Hope, you guys won't kill me.**

* * *

"Yo!" Tsuna heard a loud and cheerful voice, and almost fell off from the tree.  
"Don't scare me, Giotto-san." He pouted when he noticed the smiling man.  
"Sorry, I never thought that I could startle you. Anyways, what are you doing on a tree? It's quite dangerous." 'For a clumsy boy like you…' He mentally added.  
"I was hiding from Reborn. His training is just scary. He wants me to jump off from the top of the building now. It's impossible." The teen frowned. "Well, if you were able to find me, then I'm not doing it too good." Giotto chuckled at the comment and climbed up to the teen.

"Hey, I was wondering." He started. "Do you know about astronomy?"  
"Yeah, I'm Libra, I know that much…" Tsuna pouted and the man started laughing.  
"That's astrology. I was talking about the science, you know, stars and planets and stuff." Tsuna blushed.  
"Sorry, I always mix up those two."  
"It's okay, I only wanted to say, that in this time of the year there are a lot of shooting star at night, so I was wondering if you'd want to see them." He examined the teen secretly while he was waiting for an answer.  
"Uwaaaah, really? It must be cool. I'd love to see them." Tsuna smiled and Giotto blushed a little at the cute expression.  
"Well…" He paused a little "How about tonight? I'll take you to my place; you can see them better from there."  
"Okay." Tsuna nodded. "But we have to keep it as a secret from Reborn, because he'll kill both of us if he finds out."

The afternoon went peacefully and Tsuna used his free time he got from Reborn as a reward for completing his training with browsing about astronomy topics on the internet.  
"Tenth, I didn't know you're interested in stuff like this." Gokudera stood behind Tsuna and his voice startled the teen.  
"When did you get here? I didn't hear you coming." The boy sighed in relief when he realized that it's not his tutor who decided to attack him again for some ridiculous reason.  
"Sorry, Tenth, I didn't want to scare you. I was just a little surprised that you're interested in something like this. Well, I should have thought that. The stars and planets are the prettiest thing in the universe." Tsuna didn't want to explain tonight's event to Gokudera, he would already know about the meteors that can be seen in this time of the year – as he heard from Giotto. He quickly opened another website before Gokudera got suspicious about the sudden interest in science, and started to read his horoscope instead.  
"Libra: Great luck in love. Tonight you get close to a person you didn't expected to." Gokudera read out loud Tsuna's fortune. "Tenth, I don't think, you should believe in these things. They're made up."  
The brunette blushed at the comment and quickly closed the site.  
"I-I was just checking if it's something funny. I like to laugh at these…" He smiled nervously at the Storm guardian. Of course, he didn't believe in it, but at least there's a little chance that it might work, he thought.  
"Well, just don't get too disappointed, Tenth, because these never work. You should ask a real astrologist if you want your fortune to be told. The others are just guessing." Gokudera smiled at the boy and left. Tsuna sighed in relief.

A few hours later, Tsuna was sitting in the dayroom, a little nervous. He was still thinking about his horoscope, and he nearly jumped when Reborn entered. He was in his usual baby-form, which meant that Lambo was probably sleeping already, so he didn't blow up anything today. Surprisingly.  
"What are you staring at, no-good-Tsuna?" Reborn frowned, and the teen shrieked.  
"N-nothing, I was just thinking about...stuff." He stopped himself in time to not to tell everything.  
"You're hiding something." The baby frowned. Tsuna wondered if he can read in his mind.  
"Of course I can read in your mind." The brunette highly doubted that. If he could do that, his secret would have been revealed already.  
"I'm going to sleep, good night, Reborn." He stretched and yawned to make the act more believable. Reborn turned towards the leaving teen, and Tsuna thought for a second that he found everything out.  
"Then…Good night I guess." Tsuna almost dashed out from the room as he heard his tutor. At least he's safe. All he had to do now to go to the rooftop. 'Why the rooftop?' Tsuna frowned a little 'He should have thought that it's hard to move freely in this damned place.' He sighed as he climbed out from his room's window. Luckily he was in the top floor, and no one was around as he checked earlier. He quickly climbed up on the stone statue at the edge of the wall and rushed to the top. Giotto was waiting for him already, smiling.  
"You're really slow, Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna thought that Giotto would scold him, but that was more like a statement.  
"Sorry, I met with Reborn." He pouted. The man stepped closer.  
"We should get going. You know how to fly, right?"  
"Of course, but if you have said it earlier, I've brought Dying Will pills with me. I can't transform like that." Tsuna frowned.  
"Well, it can't be helped then. Get on my back." The boy did as Giotto said and held tightly onto him. Giotto activated his Dying Will Flame and after a few minutes of flying – in light-speed, Tsuna thought- they arrived to a smaller, but still really breathtaking mansion's rooftop.

"This is my house. I hope you'll like it." Giotto explained while they landed. "Even though it's not as awesome as the Vongola's base."  
"Are you kidding me? My house could fit in at least eight times into this." The boy pouted again, and Giotto patted his head.  
"Don't worry, since you're the boss now, you'll get that castle sooner or later anyways." Tsuna turned red.  
"It's not like I need that anyways. I don't even like this mafia stuff, I'm only doing it for my friends."  
"Of course, everyone is doing it for that. Or there would be no meaning." Giotto laughed. The same time a beautiful shooting star ran across the sky. Then another. And soon, meteors were seen everywhere. It was stunning. Tsuna smiled and watched the gorgeous view, and Giotto pulled the teen onto his lap.  
"Aren't you cold?" He asked while he embraced the teen into a tight hug. Tsuna blushed a little but didn't give it too much thought as he was busy with watching the sky.  
"Yes, but only a little." He muttered, and leaned backwards to feel the adult's warmth. Giotto turned Tsuna's head towards himself and looked into his eyes.  
"I hope you know that what I said to Reborn was true." The man seemed serious.  
"W-what do you mean? I don't know what you are talking about." The Sky guardian spoke confused. The man smiled a little.  
"Let me show you then." Without asking, Giotto leaned closer and placed a light kiss in Tsuna's lips. The boy didn't struggle, and the Primo smirked as he pulled back.  
"If you don't fight back, I'll seriously take you. I like you a lot." The man stroked Tsuna's cheek and then kissed him again, but this time Tsuna returned the kiss and turned back, wrapping his arms around Giotto's neck. Tsuna never got home that night.

* * *

**I thought i was writing R27...i edon't know how i managed to turn it into G27...maybe i'll change it againt into RG? Lol, kidding. **

**Just don't hate me please....;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**


	7. Mail

Giotto was sitting on the bed beside Tsuna, and brushed a mop of hair out from the teen's eyes. It has been 3 days since Tsuna was staying at his place, and he never said anything to his tutor about leaving, so his friends might be worried, the man thought. He stood up and walked to his desk then sat down and opened his notebook, starting to type an e-mail to Reborn. He won't be happy for sure about getting waken up by a letter like this, he was sure about it.

"That asshole, I should have known!" The adult Reborn was reading the printed mail in his room, and looked really angry. He threw the creased paper to the trash bin and stormed off to the corridor where he met with Yamamoto.  
"Ahh, Reborn-san, where are you going in such a hurry?" He cheerfully nodded to Reborn as greeting.  
"I have some stuff to settle, it has nothing to do with you." The man glared. Yamamoto mumbled a sorry and continued his way into his room. The Arcobaleno rushed through the hall, and left the mansion quickly.

About a half hour later, Giotto's room's door flew open, and a really furious Mafioso pointed his green-black gun at the ex-Vongola boss.  
"H…hi there, Reborn…" Giotto stepped back towards the bed where Tsuna was sleeping. It was about nine in the morning and Tsuna was about to wake up.  
"Can't you be a little less loud? You'll wake Tsuna." The Vongola frowned.  
"Shut up, if you want me to be less loud, and then let's go to the outside and settle this." Reborn stepped closer, still pointing his gun at the other.  
"Come on, it's not like I forced anything onto him, it was his choice." Giotto smirked, and that made the Arcobaleno even more angry. Tsuna slowly opened his eyes at the same moment, and sat up in his bed.  
"Giotto, what's happening?" He mumbled before his sight wandered at his tutor. "R-REBORN! W-w-what are you doing here?" He was now wide awake. Reborn lowered his gun and stepped to the bed where Tsuna was sitting.  
"Could you be nice enough to explain why you are in this idiot's bed? Without your clothes on top of that." The man seemed calm suddenly. Tsuna shivered.  
"I…well…" The brunette looked at Giotto for help.  
"I already told you, he's here because he wants to be here. It has nothing to do with you." He stepped between Reborn and Tsuna and lit his Dying Will flame.  
"Let me talk to him." The Arcobaleno glared at the blonde man.  
"And why would I do that?" He smirked.  
"I have something to ask. It's really important."  
"I'll give you ten minutes." Giotto looked away and walked out of the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"R…Reborn…" Tsuna panicked. "a-aren't you supposed to be your baby self? L-like...it's more than five minutes that you're here in your adult form…"  
"That's not important." he snapped. "I came here because of a certain mail that an idiot sent to me."  
"Mail?" The boy looked confused. "What mail?"  
"The one I just got at seven in the morning. The one that says that you're his lover now. I thought that your words mean more than that. You just left without saying anything. Even if you don't consider my feelings, you should have thought about your friends. I'm deeply disappointed in you." Reborn looked at the teen's eyes. Tsuna turned his head away.  
"I'm sorry, I made my friends worried…" He felt really bad now. "But...you never said anything about your feelings, so I don't really know what you're talking about." The brunette mumbled. Reborn stood up.  
"If you don't know by now, then you're really stupid, and you're a failure not just as my student but as a human too."

Tsuna bit his lip.  
"D-do you mean, that…" he paused for a second. "that you like me?"  
"Well, liking is not the best word to describe it. But you seem to get the main idea. Just think about it a little." The Arcobaleno looked hurt for a moment, at least Tsuna thought.  
"The time is up; I'm going before I'll get kicked out. Your new _lover _is not really happy about me being here." He explained more to himself as he headed out from the room, leaving the boy alone. Tsuna started to tear a little, tho he wasn't really sure why.

Giotto was waiting for Reborn in the hallway.  
"Did you come here to make sure I'm really leaving?" Reborn frowned.  
"Not really, I wanted to say good bye for an old tutor of mine." The blonde smiled.  
"That was really low, you know. You're only playing with him anyways. Leave him now, so he won't get hurt." Reborn continued his way towards the exit, but stopped beside Giotto.  
"Don't worry; I won't hurt Tsunayoshi-kun, because I really have feelings for him. I know that you would kill me if I'd try anything funny, you don't have to warn me." He chuckled when he seen Reborn reaching for Leon.  
"Guess, you weren't that much of a failure after all. It would have been better if Tsuna weren't so indecisive." Reborn walked out from Giotto's mansion and headed home. He let his mind wander about various things – mostly about Tsuna- during the trip back.


	8. Chasing

The happy ending is close. Who will Tsuna choose? Vote for the guy in comment~ I'll consider it.

* * *

Reborn wasn't the person who would give up that easily. He was just waiting for the right time to attack. Probably literally too, just not at Tsuna, but Giotto…'That asshole' he thought. Now he was sitting in a comfortable armchair in the Vongola mansion and waiting for Tsuna to show up. Why? Because he still had torture he had to continue.

Last night, Reborn sent Giotto a mail to make Tsuna go back to the hideout, because he still haven't finished the training with him. Giotto knew that opposing Reborn any more would mean instant death by a dozen of bullets, so he wouldn't give the Arcobaleno the chance to try that on him. After all, he was the tutor's student a long time ago as well.

It didn't take too much time for Reborn to hear a car's break at the main entrance, and see a scared and defenseless – what? - Tsuna getting out of the red Porsche cabriolet, which was Giotto's car. The man waited until the car disappeared and walked to the hall in a comfortable pace. Tsuna was hiding at the back of some plant, tho it didn't worked too effectively, because it was way smaller than the boy.  
"R-reborn…" The teen's voice was really weak, and it sounded guilty.  
"Tsuna, we have training to do, I hope, you didn't forget that." The Arcobaleno ignored the pout on Tsuna's face and walked closer. How long has it been since he was in his adult form? A few days, tho he didn't count it. Since he learned that Tsuna choose Giotto. No, that wasn't a choice probably; Tsuna was just too dumb to realize both of their feelings. Reborn shook his head mentally and grabbed Tsuna's collar, pulling him close by it. The boy whined under the steady hold.  
"R-reborn, that hurts…" The Sky guardian winced, tho it didn't really hurt him physically. It was just painful to be so close to his tutor somewhere in his chest, and suddenly it made him feel weird.  
"Shut up brat, I'm not here to be nice to you. You're late, and you have a lot of work to get done, so I hope, you're prepared, that you won't sleep in the next few days." Reborn's face was emotionless. If Tsuna can't learn from nice words, then he'll learn from brute force, as always. The teen tried to get free. Ever since he knew Reborn, he got tortured by him often. But this was somehow different. It was not the cursed Reborn, but the adult one, and that made everything more awkward. Having his face so close to him, feeling the man's breathing, his nice smell and only these made Tsuna blush and the boy leaned forward unconsciously to close the space between them. Reborn panicked a little and pushed Tsuna away quickly. He didn't want to get caught up by the moment; it wouldn't be cool at all. The Arcobaleno quickly turned around and frowned, hiding his face under the fedora.  
"Let's go to train already, don't stay there like that, dame-Tsuna." He started to walk quickly to the garden, where the fifteen-year old Lambo was already waiting for them.

"Reborn, do you really want me to fight with Tsuna? Can't it be someone else?" Lambo whined. He didn't really like to fight, or we could say that he was just too scared of Tsuna's strength, because the boy got a lot stronger in the past months. Reborn pointed his gun at the black haired guy and he backed away instantly.  
"Okay, okay, I was just asking." Lambo sighed and put his horns on, activating his dying will flame.

Tsuna stood in front of Lambo for a long moment, staring at the other teen and slowly pulled out his ring from his pocket and lit his flame as well. He didn't seem to want to fight either. Maybe it was a wrong choice to let them fight like this, Reborn thought.  
A few hours of ineffective attacks later, both boy were sitting on the ground, tired and with no more will to fight. Their flames were long gone with their battle spirit, and Reborn didn't seem too happy with their power. He walked to the boys, frowning and looked at Tsuna.  
"I thought I taught you better than this." He sounded really disappointed. Tsuna was a little surprised at first, but the guilt came back.  
"I'm sorry, Reborn, I'll try it again." He quickly responded while flailing with hands.  
"Forget it, let's go inside. You need a shower as well." Tsuna's surprise came back for a moment. Did his tutor just become nicer to him? He was wondering as he stood up and followed Reborn inside the house. Lambo shrugged and walked in as well. His bazooka needed repairment so he started to search for Giannini.

* * *

Short chapter. Sorry for not updating earlier, i was in England and not close to internet...


	9. Mistaking

Soooooooooooooooooooooooooo....i know, i haven't updated in like forever, sorry about that guys, life has been really busy and i had to choose between drawing a lot or writing a lot or working a lot and unfortunately working got prior nowdays. I was working usually from 7am to 11pm so i didn't get too much time to do anything. Blehh, life sucks. Anywaaaaaays...i'll try to write more?

* * *

The Sky guardian followed reborn, not really minding about his surroundings, so he got really surprised as he found himself in the man's room. Reborn was staring at him.  
"I thought I told you to get a shower. Why are you still here then?" He spoke as he took off his suit and fedora. "Or do you want to take a shower together with me?" The Arcobaleno started to tease Tsuna.  
"N-no, I was just…" The boy didn't know what to say. "I'm going back to my room" He proceeded and rushed to the door, but Reborn was faster. Now he was standing in the doorway, right in front of Tsuna, smirking.  
"Did you really think that I would give up on you just because I saw you in that asshole's bed? Then you made a really bad mistake." Reborn locked the door while speaking. Tsuna stepped backwards.  
"What do you mean?" The brunette sounded unsure. "I don't get it, Reborn, what do you mean, giving up on me?" The Arcobaleno followed Tsuna and leaned closer to him.  
"I meant what I said, idiot. I don't really like to get dumped after someone goes all the way to confess me." That surprised Tsuna.  
"B-but…I thought you don't like me. I mean…you were always acting so distant towards me…and I thought you were just teasing me with that ki…" Tsuna didn't have time to finish his sentence.  
"Do you really think that I would go around and kiss anyone randomly? Or was my kiss that bad that you thought I was just making fun of you?" Reborn sounded a little irritated.  
"N…no. It was really good." Tsuna muttered silently and looked at the floor, hoping that Reborn didn't hear it.  
"So you liked it after all. Well, that's good." The man lifted Tsuna's chin and pulled him closer. The boy startled a little.  
"G-good? Why?" That made Reborn remember that his student was a bit too slow.  
"Because you won't get away with that much. You'll have to put up a serious fight if you want me to leave you alone. But considering today's results, you're not really safe, you know." He smirked a little and that made Tsuna try to step back again, but it was no use, the man's hands were on his waist already, pulling him even closer.

Tsuna shut his eyes tightly, waiting for Reborn's next move, but nothing happened. After a few seconds, he slowly opened his eyes just to see the man's face incredibly close to his own. The boy blushed and tried to lean farther.  
"R…Reborn, what are you doing?" He whined.  
"I want to hear something from you, I won't let you go until you answer my question." The Arcobaleno spoke calmly.  
"What question?" Tsuna whimpered, he felt really uncomfortable.  
"Just tell me. What you said about your feelings towards me were true or not?" The Sky guardian felt his cheeks getting really hot, and bit his lip.  
"Why does it matter?" Tsuna felt his throat getting dry. He didn't want Reborn to make fun of him again, and this would be the perfect opportunity for him, the boy thought.  
"It matters a lot; for me at least." He answered.

Tsuna looked away from the man, he felt regaining his guilt, he wasn't sure why, tho. His tutor didn't made a promise with him after all.  
"What if it was true?" The brunette mumbled. Reborn frowned again.  
"I asked if it's true or not. I'll let go of you once you answer."  
"Okay, alright, it was true, I really love you, are you happy now? You can make fun of me." He turned even redder while he spoke. "Now let me go please." Tsuna waited something like a kick or a punch into his face, but instead Reborn embraced the boy even tighter. The soon-to-be Vongola boss startled a little, and wasn't sure what to say. Reborn broke the silence.  
"If you really love me, why did you do this to me?" Tsuna tried to talk, but instead he started sobbing.  
"B-because…I thought that you don't like me the same way, I just wanted to get over you, but I wasn't able to do it after all." He clung onto the man as if he would never want to let him go again. The Arcobaleno stroke the boy's back.  
"You're really stupid…" Tsuna thought for a moment that maybe he felt his tutor's voice trembling when he spoke, but he wasn't sure about that. "Why do you think that I didn't want you to go to that idiot's place? Why do you think I followed you everywhere?" he hold tightly onto Tsuna's shirt.  
"I thought you're only doing those stuff, because it's your mission…I didn't even dare to wish that you might feel anything towards me other than hate." The boy muttered.  
"How can you be this thick? Can't you see that I love you?" Tsuna's heart almost jumped out from its place. Did he just hear Reborn well? He pulled back a little to look at the man's face.  
"Did you just say that you love me?" He repeated, and that made Reborn chuckle.  
"You're really no good, Tsuna. Yes I really said it. Now it's your turn to make fun of me I guess."

The boy smiled and leaned closer to the Arcobaleno, placing a soft kiss on the man's lips.  
"Why would I make fun of you? I already told you that I love you." He said as he hugged his tutor and they stayed like that for some time.

* * *

Yoooooooshi~ One more to go. Tell me what do you think about this chapter? pretty please????


	10. Favor

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, FINAL CHAPTER!!!!! -insert drumroll here- Tell me what you think about the WHOOOOOOOOOOLE story...Since you've read it all if you're reading this. And...I might soon start a new KHR fanfiction. Comment on what pairing do you want ;D

* * *

"Kufufufu~" The creepy laugh came from the armchair beside Tsuna's bed. The brunette instantly woke up with a shriek.  
"M-Mukuro?" Tsuna was sweating. Said boy smirked at the other.  
"What's wrong, Tsunayoshi? Did you have a nightmare?" The illusionist leaned closer and Tsuna flinched.  
"What are you doing in my room? And where's Reborn?" The Sky guardian took his time to look around a little.

"Reborn is in his room as always. I guess. But why do you care, Tsunayoshi-kun, when you have _me_ here?" The Kokuyou leader smiled.  
"W-w-w-w-why would I need you? You're making no sense at all." Tsuna blushed a little and pulled the blanked higher on his body before his Mist Guardian would think of doing anything funny. Mukuro was a pervert after all.  
"That's mean, Tsunayoshi-kun, I thought you already know what I want. Your body of course." He chuckled and Tsuna got goosebumps.  
"I-if you mean my innocence, I don't have it…" The brunette muttered.  
Mukuro burst out in laugh.  
"Tsunayoshi-kun, it's so cute that you can't make difference between dreams and reality even now. And you were so good at it when we were fighting…" Tsuna blinked. _What the hell was Mukuro talking about? He was with Giotto a few days ago. The Giotto that resembled to someone he met before…Wait, THAT Giotto? Tsuna definitely met with the man. The first Vongola boss who was dead a long time ago. _Tsuna bit his lip. _So it was not reality. But then he didn't confess to Reborn either._

"Mukuro, what did you do while I was sleeping?" The boy slowly started to understand everything. "Why would you mess with my mind? You have no benefit of it. If you were after my body, you could have just taken it, right?" Tsuna shuddered at the thought and hoped that it didn't give any ideas to his guardian. "A…anyways, just get out of my room."  
Mukuro frowned a little and got up from the armchair.  
"For now at least. Ciao amore." The Italian boy walked out of the room, leaving the confused Vongola boss alone.

Tsuna crawled into the bathroom once he made sure that there's no more illusion around him, thinking about what happened just now. _So everything was just a dream? Possible. But why would Mukuro do that? He has no reason, right? _He washed his face then brushed his teeth then headed out back to his room to find some clothes.  
He took his time dressing up and then slowly walked out of the room, heading to the kitchen for some food, but suddenly he stopped.  
"Reborn?" The man was standing in the passageway with his back leaning to the wall.  
"Good morning, Dame-Tsuna." He smirked. Tsuna sighed. _Of course, nothing happened between us. I think I just leave it at that. _  
"Good morning, Reborn." He forced a smile onto his face, but he wasn't happy at all. He confessed for nothing. No, it never happened actually, he didn't even confess. Of course, Reborn would act normally towards him. Maybe the Arcobaleno doesn't even like him. _Damn you, Mukuro._ The teen sighed then continued his way to the kitchen, passing by Reborn.

"Where are you going?" The teen stopped when he heard that _sweet and tempting_- _what? _He have to forget it, he has no right to think of Reborn like that. He mentally shook his head and muttered something that resembled to the word 'kitchen'. Reborn grabbed Tsuna's arm and without further notice, he pulled the startled boy into his room.  
"Don't you have anything to say?" The man sounded impatient. Tsuna didn't know what made him like that so early in the morning, and really hoped that he didn't do anything bad, because that would mean instant death to him.  
"Erm…sorry?" He tried. Probably apologizing was the best he could do in this situation. He made Reborn angry after all with something he forgot…probably that was Mukuro's trick as well.

"Why are you apologizing now?" Reborn raised an eyebrow.  
"Well…" The boy started the explanation. "You're angry at me, right? I did something wrong." While talking, he backed away towards the bed.  
"I never said I'm angry, Dame-Tsuna." That made the boy even more confused. "So, don't you have anything you want to say? You seems like you have." The Arcobaleno was still a little impatient. "What about a confession for example?" Tsuna turned to red. _How the hell does he know? He can read my mind after all, that must be it._  
"What confession?" He tried once again, but Reborn's glare made him silent for a second.  
"O...okay…" Tsuna gave up. "Okay, I get it. I love you. Here's your confession. Now I'm going to the kitchen." By that time, the brunette was close to Reborn's bed and just realized that the man was following him, so there was only a little distance between them. The Arcobaleno smiled a little and Tsuna blushed. "W-what?"

"Why would I let you go just now when you said something like that? I'm not that stupid, right?" Reborn leaned close to the teen to place a small kiss on the boy's lips and smiled. "I love you too." Tsuna turned even redder, and Reborn chuckled. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." He pulled back and turned away to leave the room. The Sky Guardian was standing there speechless and stunned, watching his tutor walking away.

In the hallway, Reborn stopped and smirked at a certain illusionist.  
"Good work, Mukuro." The boy chuckled lightly.  
"Well, you owe me now right? Make sure you return the favor." The Mist Guardian turned around and walked out of the mansion, and Reborn watched him a little before continuing his way to the meeting room.  
"Of course I'll return it." He muttered to himself, smiling.

* * *

TEH END~  
How do you guys like happy ending? Now i won't be killed by a certain reader and friend i think. She'll be happy i guess. -Feels happy that she finished the fanfic finally-

**Well, have a nice day and don't forget to tell me your fav KHR pairings cuz i might write a fanfic about it. **

**AAAAAnd....if you draw a fanart of this fanfic, i'll definietly write something for you. So contest time?~ Make sure to make it pretty, i'll feature the pic on my profile. ;D**

**

* * *

**

**EDIT: I think i wasn't really clear about the contest. I meant that i accept ANY level of art as long as it's a fanart of this fic. So everyone, grab your pencils/brushes/tablets/(blood) and draw something pretty for me, then comment on what you want me to write. ANYONE CAN ENTER. IT'S A GIFT FOR MY READERS!!!!!!**


End file.
